one piece academy
by RPClover2.0
Summary: after aces mother, rouge, dies he gets a offer to go to his fathers school. he hardly knew his dad, roger. when he arrives he finds a lot of the students are divided by money, and soon drama, and even taboo relationships happen. READ WARNINGS IN FIRST CHAPTER AT TOP! so far zoro x sanji / mihawk , luffy x ace / law.
1. sad history

**So this is a story I thought of all day at school. This story will_ contain: SEX, VIOLENCE, RAPE, DRUGS, TEACHER X STUDENT RELATIONSHIPS none of which I CONDONE, ADVICE, OR ENCOURAGE! CAUTION_: FIRST CHAPTER IS MOSTLY SAD BUT IT GETS BETTER! PROMISE!**

* * *

*Ring* *Ring *Ring* Ace opened his eyes to see his phone was ringing on the night stand beside him.

"Hello." Ace normally would yell at any one who called in the middle of the night, or more like one thirty in the morning. However ace didn't care, someone pestering him at one on the morning was the least of his worries. Ace had more upsetting things on his mind.

"Oh Ace! I see you finally picked up." Ace hated the voice on the other end, he didn't want to speak with him day or night. It was his father, Gol D Roger. Ace sat up as he spoke with the man.

"You know it's almost two in the morning. What is the reason for you calling?" Ace spoke with little, if not any, emotion. Ace walked over to the gigantic bay window in his dark room. He always loved the view of the ocean past the cliff, were he could see the beautiful red flowers that grew on the edge of the cliff just before it ended. Normally the flowers and ocean would cheer him up but this time he actually hated the sight of the flowers.

"I called because I want you to stop acting like a baby, I have an offer that I think even you well agree to." Roger had piqued Ace's interest. Ace had hidden himself in the beach cabin for almost two months now, with no school, friends, or even family. Ace just wanted to be alone in the place that never looked the same after her death. He waited for his father to state his so-called 'arrangement'.

"I want you to attend one of my dormitory schools. There's one, that I think, you would fit in nicely, it's called One Piece Academy." Ace listened as his father told him about the school's educational values and boring nonsense. Ace zoned out but soon cheeked back in when his father said something that caught Ace's attention.

"Also, with you being the chairman's son I'm sure everyone will treat you nicely-" Ace clenched his other hand tightly. "Shut up! As far as I'm concerned you're no father of mine!" Ace yelled at Roger. It was silent for a while, Ace hated this man.

"I'm sorry. But Rouge is dead, I know you grew up most of the time without me, but next Monday you will get on a reserved flight to One Piece Academy." Ace was furious. After saying I love you Roger hung up. Ace threw his phone across the large room. He fell on his knees, as he quietly sobbed in the mansion sized beach house.

Ace was alone. His mother fell ill two months ago and Ace refused to do anything but stay by her side. After a month she died while holding Ace's hand smiling. When Ace's mother was first told she had this disease she confessed to Ace who his father really was, Ace was 12 then. Roger was known world-wide as the genius child.

He finished college at the age of 17 then went into investing. He soon became one of the top ten wealthiest men in the world. Ace didn't care too much, he had him mom. They lived in the beach house that was passed down from generation to generation. Ace never met Roger until he found out Rouge called him when she was sick a month ago.

There they settled her will and last words. Ace hated him, he never came back since then. The next morning Ace woke up. He stared at the wall realizing he was crying, so he wiped the tears away.

He heard the doorbell ring. He had no clue who could it be and hardly thought twice about ignoring it, but decided to answer any way. It toke Ace a while to walk from his room down the long hallway. At times like these Ace always thought the house was too big. After he walked down the hallway he went down one of the two curved stairs that lead to the first floor. He walked past the lounge and to threw double doors at the front of the house.

"Are you Pertages Ace?" Ace glared at the butler looking man, he flinched from the evil stare. Ace hated how people miss pronounced his name.

"Its Portgas D Ace, you bastard!" The man sweet dropped at the angry teen. He gathered himself as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Ahem, well, uh, here." The man gave Ace a letter. He snatched it up then slammed the door in the man's face. He opened it only to read an acceptance letter to One Piece Academy. Ace threw the said letter away and went back through the empty house back to his room where he went back to bed. Ace soon fell asleep.

Ace dreamt of the how he and his mother planted those flowers, they were hard to grow with the salt air but they worked hard at it. Rouge never saw the fun in hiring maids or servants for the big house, and Ace loved that. Just him and his mom every summer. Then it was back to school at the small apartment they had. Ace didn't care about the size of the apartment they lived in when Ace had school. He loved just being close with his mom.

Even as Ace got older he loved this enormous house and his mother. She was all he had, and he didn't get along well with other kids. He liked the fact the house was so big even if he knew he could get lost. Ace woke to his door bell being rung again.

'It must be her' Ace said to himself. The blond girl let herself in through the unlocked front door. She walked up to where Ace's room was, but only found it to be locked. She pickled the lock and barged right in - on Ace.

"ACE!" She opened the door. Ace rolled over in his king sizes bed to see the blond girl glaring at him.

"Here! You need to eat." The blond girl held out the bag of food. Ace pulled the blanket over his head and turned around.

"Get up!" The girl pulled the covers off of Ace before he could grab them. Ace yelled angrily at the girl to leave. She stood there not even flinching at him.

"Look, you never go to the store for food ever since the funeral! Now here, I'm too busy to argue with you today, so this fight will have to be short. NOW GET UP! Eat, and stop moping like a normal person, good bye!" The girl then, almost, ran for the door. Ace turned around to speak to the girl.

"Thanks Angle." The blond girl barely heard it, she smiled and left the gigantic house. Ace looked to see typical convenient store food.

He went down to the kitchen to heat up the food Angle brought for him, he made a microwaveable burger and some chips along with a soda. As he ate he stared at the letter that the man brought him earlier that day. Ace sighed and looked out the window to see those red flowers again - camellias.

He smiled as he thought about actually leaving and going to school. His mother would always tell him to go out and play with others. Now that she was gone Ace toke her words to heart even more.

"You would always yell at me if I stayed alone for too long." He laughed at himself he figured that he pouted and hid enough. The school year was about to start and he figured One Piece Academy was as good as any. Ace looked at the letter. On the back of it was a note from his dad: flight time, day, tour for the school, and his schedule. He hated the words written by Roger on the small paper left inside the envelope.

"_Dear Ace,_

_I know you must hate me, but your mother wanted a good life for you once she passed. I hope you well take my offer and fly down to One Piece, also it would mean a great deal to me ,if you choose to, take my name. But most of the students and staff knows my name so they might treat you differently. But if you, ever, need anything just name it, and let me know!_

_With love, dad"_

As Ace read the letter he pulled out a lighter and burnt it. As if Ace would never change his name, Gol D Roger was no father of his. Ace looked at the information again.

"Looks like tomorrow night I'm heading to One Piece Academy." Ace smiled continued eating his food.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Next chapter well be less sad.**_

Beta: .sun


	2. first day

**_READ WARNINGS IN FIRST CHAPTER! enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hello, you must be master ace." ace finally got off the plane only to be annoyed by the limo driver waiting for him. Ace just hunched over and signed. He really did hate people. Ace looked at the man; he wanted to hit him for being so stupid as to have left over meet stuck on his face.

"And who the fuck are you?" ace didn't care about manors right now, but then he could hear the yelling of his mother to be more respectful.

"Uh sorry it's been a long flight and who may I ask are you sir?" ace bowed at the emotionless man. He had on shades hiding his eyes, and he was wearing a black suit yet no hat.

"You may call me Virgo-san." the man then opened the back door for ace. He got in the limo, only to find it was really nice. It had a fully stocked bar, ace was surprised to find its alcohol, and the chairs were really soft. Ace sat down and just about fell asleep there. Aces plane ride was nice, since aces dad got him first class tickets, but he hated to seat in a confined seat for too long.

"So your taking me to one piece right?" asked ace as he sat back on the black leather seat, seating sideways in the car. Virgo rolled down the window connecting the back to the driver's seat.

"Yes, I'm the official driver for the school. Most of the time thought I'm one of the security guards you well find roaming about at the school." ace gave a questionable look at the man. Virgo just rolled up the window between them and said,

"Any questions just tap." ace laughed as the window isolated ace. He sat back further in the comfortable seat and started to wonder about the school. He didn't care about his grade. He finished up to his last year of high school but never graduated. The school was from junior high all the way to college courses. But ace never really thought about what he was going to do with his life. Ace soon dozed off in the back of the limo.

"Where here." ace woke up to the door opening at the front entrance of the school. He stepped out and his jaw dropped. The school was bigger then you could imagine. Ace was surprised at it. The school was like nothing he had ever seen and even could have imagined!

"Oh you got to be kidding. I'm goanna get lost before I can even start my classes." ace mopped at the sight. Soon he noticed Virgo was getting back and the car to leave, ace did hear him say bye though. However he would need more than a bye to find his way to, well anywhere! Ace then walked to the guard gate, it was a small stall before you went thru the gigantic gate.

"State your name and why your here." ace walked up to the man in the stale that was talking to him. Ace looked to see a man that was quiet large with a gig white beard, he also had tattoos on his arm with small horns in his head.

"Uh my name is portgas d ace and I'm a new student." ace looked at the name tag, it read tom. The man had a smile as he looked threw some papers.

"Ah yes. You're the lucky student hahaha." ace raised an eyebrow not knowing what he meant by 'lucky student'.

"Why do you say that?" ace asked. The man stopped laughing and gave ace a small stare. The man then smiled as he leaned closer to ace. Ace did the same and leaned closer to hear him.

"You the nothing student." ace gave him a questionable look again. The man toke the hit and explained it after he laughed again, he laughed a lot now that ace thought about it.

"Well under your name everything is paid for. From out highest costing dorm rooms to ever our meal plans. You must have some connections; even your class schedules are blank. To put simply you have the option to go and do, just about anything here! Most people have a hard time just paying for the dorm rooms along, with class books! Hahaha!" ace glared as the man kept laughed again. He hated the man even more now.

'I didn't ask him to do this! I don't need anything from him! That bastard of a father!' ace clenched his fist. He looked up when the man finally stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Well here. this well get you into any room or building you need to be in. also show it to any security guard and they well help you with anything you need." the man smiled and handed ace a card. It has his picture on the front with his age. Other than that it was solid gold. It had the name one piece engraved of the back and not much else. As the gigantic gate opened ace started walking but didn't know where to go.

"Oh hey you got a map I can use or something? I'm goanna get lost within five minutes if I walk around blindly." tom then gave ace a map of the school. Ace looked and didn't know what the hell his destination was. In the note he got gave him a schedule of classes but, it was more like a recommendation of classed roger thought would be good for ace. He didn't have to listen to it.

But ace decided to head to figure out where his new dorm room would be. He looked and saw the location to find the person in charge of the dorm rooms. He was heading there. Ace started walking thru the grassy area at the front of the school; their ace saw all kinds of people. He was really impressed with some of them.

"Look out!" ace looks only to get hit in the head by a ball. Ace fell flat on his back with a bloody nose. Aces vision hazed as a figure soon appeared above him. He couldn't see it clearly but he heard the fighting going on.

"See Luffy! That's why you have to be more careful! Oi, shitty marimo, why didn't you catch it!"

"Shut up you shitty cook! Why couldn't you have gotten it! Probably flirting too much perverted cook!"

"Shut up you two! He could be seriously hurt."

Ace woke up and slowly his vision came to him as he saw three boys looking down at him. The one with a scar under his eye with black hair was on his knees holding aces head. He saw a man with blond hair covering one side of his face; on the other side he had a curly eye brow. Then there was a green hired buff guy with no shirt so ace could see his scar across his chest.

"Uh...what the hell was that?" ace asked half realizing he got hit. He slowly sat up. He felt the black haired boy helped him up.

"Well I threw a ball and zoro didn't catch it, so it hit your face." explained the boy. Ace saw the concern on his face. Ace held a hand up and placed it on his forehead; he felt a bump start to grow.

"See! Stupid algae head! If you had caught that ball then maybe we wouldn't have to face the vise principle now! After last time I'm sure he well kill us!" said the blond man, as he rubbed his hair looking more and more worried. Ace saw as the blond pasted back and forth. The green hair man gritted his teeth. Ace looked at the black haired boy as he noticed he wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Look it was an accident, so please don't tell on us." he was getting teary eye as ace slowly stood up. The green and blond haired boy looked at him.

"Look I'm new so I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. So tell me where to get to the dorm office and I well call us even ok?" they all looked at ace as if he were crazy.

"Ok what the hell is going on? You guys look like I just came back to life." ace looked at the three blank boys.

"Well we just thought..." the black haired boy looked at the blond as if to finish his sentence.

"Well... will explain latter..." said the blond as he pulled out a cigarette and blew a puff. "Well I guess we should introduce our self's first, I'm Sanji. The boy with the scar is monkey d Luffy, and that the stupid marimo." the green haired man then tried to take a swing calling sanji another name. Luffy laughed as they fought.

"Hahaha he's Roronoa zoro, hahaha" Luffy spoke in between laughs at the sight. Ace did think I was funny a bit; they looked like an old couple.

"Ok that enough!" all the boys stopped as a man yelled at them. Ace turned to see his limo driver now in a black security guard uniform. He looked at ace; he then walked closer to him.

"Mr. portgas-san are you all right, you look as though you were in a fight. Did these low lives involve you in a chuff?" ace noticed how nervous the three boys looked.

'This is a rich school, I guess you mess with one of the obnoxious high class ones and you face the security guards.' ace stepped out of his thought as he looked at Virgo then answered.

"Uh no, actually these three were kind enough to offer to show he around." ace smiled at Virgo as the man before him remained emotionless.

"I see. Then to you three thank you, and good job." he bowed then left. Once he was out of sight all three of them sighed. Ace looked at the, now happy boys.

"Well at least you're not a jackass student, I guess you must be looking for the lower level dorms huh?" sanji toke another puff from his cigarette as he smiled at ace.

"Well it's a long story I guess to put simply-" ace was cut off by a gasping Luffy.

"SANJI! HIS CARD!" Luffy picked up aces card that he drop when he fell. Sanji and zoro's eye both widened as Luffy held the card in front of their faces.

"Ok I need an explanation here, as to what the fuck is going on." ace was getting angry about how little he knew about the school. 'Maybe I should have read a rule book or something.' though ace.

"Huh. Well lets walk over to the school store and I well explain it on the way." sanji then lead the way.

"Well to start off with were more like the poor student here. So we are always targeted for trouble. Then about your card, it doesn't have a rank on the back, a rank is normally your student number, but it's numbered by how rich and important you are to the school." as sanji explained Luffy pulled out his card and showed it to ace.

"See, I'm number 11." ace was in awe a bit by how low level the boy was. "I see." ace had a hard time grasping the division between the poor and important. He was raised never to care about that stuff.

"So since there's no ranking I guess you're the freebie student." sanji gave a small glare at the boy, as did zoro. Ace scratched the back of his head as he answered.

"Well, I hate to admit this, like I really hate to say this, but since I'm new and apparently am going to need some help I guess you guys seem ok. Well to put simply I'm the chairman's son." ace saw how all three boys jaws dropped as he told them the news. After some glances to each other they all just kinda shrugged it off.

"Well here we are the school store; here you can pay for room, meal cards and other stuff. You see the school part here is easy, it's the people and other stuff you have to worry about." as zoro said this he glanced at his pocket then pulled out a small black phone. As ace walked next to Luffy a bit in front of the other two he turned around. Ace noticed how sanji clenched his fist as zoro answered the phone.

"I have to go do some work for mihawk-sama, I well catch up with you guys later." with that zoro waved and ran off. Sanji blew one last puff of his cigarette then, violently, threw it on the ground and stomped on in.

"Hey sanji who's that?" asked ace. Sanji didn't move, he just stared as zoro left them. Luffy answered.

"He is the teacher that got zoro in here. You see when kids can afford to be enrolled then they can make a deal to be the teachers' helper. Zoro got a recommendation from one of the athletic teachers, I got in from shanks, and he's a literature teacher. Sanji got in because he works as a chef in the cafeteria, under head cook Zeffs recommendation." explained Luffy.

"I see. Huh, I should just leave." sighed ace. Luffy and sanji exchanged a smile to each other.

"That just because you're new give it some time and you will learn to love the school. Oh look here's the school store." as ace looked he was stunned; it looked like a whole mall.

'I shouldn't be surprised, I mean the school itself is like a town!' as ace thought this sanji and Luffy pulled him through the door.

"Usopp! Chopper! We have a new student!" yelled sanji and Luffy at the same time. Their ace saw a long nose boy and a...

'A furry dog with antlers and a blue nose? Hiding the wrong way.' thought ace as he looked at the two students.

* * *

_**well I figured I wrote enough. thanks for reading! AND I MEAN IT READ WARNINGS IN FIRST CHAPTER!**_


	3. black mail expected

**READ THE WARNINGS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! this will contain:_ teacher and student relation ships, rape, blackmail, and yaoi 'boy x boy'_. if you don't like: THEN FORGET YOU EVER READ THIS! if you like tell a friend!**

* * *

"Oh this is the new guy? He isn't a snob if he's hanging out with you guys I guess." Usopp walked out of the small workers room to get a closer look at ace. Ace just looked pasted him at the fluffy creature hiding wrong.

"Uh I don't bite." ace said giving a half-smile to the curious creature. He just ran behind the door to the small room.

"Oh that chopper, he's shy." explained sanji.

"Oh I see, but what is he?" asked ace. Usopp crossed his arms as hid Luffy as they closed their eyes to think of a good answer.

"He's a really smart reindeer!" they said in union. That was enough for ace. He smiled as he walked over to the creature that slowly came out.

"Hi. My name is portgas D ace, it's nice to meet you, chopper." ace smiled as the creature came out and shacked ace offered hand.

"Wow and a nice guy too, oi Luffy you better hide him from law, he might think you were cheating on him." laughed Usopp. Luffy went red with anger. Ace heard to two go into a fight only to see the reindeer try and stop them. While they did that, ace looked around.

It was a normal grocery store at the bottom. He noticed the elevators to the top floor that looked like clothes and books. He went to the check out station; it has a U-shaped counter that was see through. Their ace saw the tickets on display. Meal A, meal B and so on. Also how it had a flyer of the housing cost posted up behind the counter. Ace was shocked at how outrageous the prices were for a higher up dorm.

"Uh hey Luffy I'm going to go, ok" Luffy cut off the fight as sanji left seeming a bit down. Usopp sighed, Luffy then smiled.

"How much to know why he's upset?" ace looked at the two smirking at each other. As if they were talking with their eyes.

"What?" asked ace, confused again. The boys snapped out of their stare off then looked at him. Usopp cleared his throat before talking to ace.

"Ya see I'm a bit of an 'I-know-a-bit-of every-thing' person, but I charge. So it will cost you 20 dollars to know about sanji!" usopps voice got louder as he ended his sentence pointing at Luffy. Luffys jaw dropped.

"I can't! I spent all my free money on meet!" whined Luffy as he grabbed on to usopps shirt begging him to lower the price. Ace then noticed a really big book on the back counter.

"Well either way I'm more worried about zoro." muttered Usopp. It was loud enough that Luffy heard it by mistake. Usopp just started at the floor.

~with zoro~

"WAIT!" zoro turned around to see sanji running up to catch him, they were alone in a back hallway.

"What do you want?" zoro couldn't look at him, he kept his eyes on his phone that he was squeezing tightly in his hands reminding him he had somewhere else to be.

"Don't go to him anymore!" sanji had a worried yet serious look on his face. Zoro just kept his emotionless gaze downward, sanji noticed this.

Sanji ran up to zoro and place both his hands on zoro's face cupping his cheeks, he then pulled him closer to him own face where their lips met. Zoro kissed him back, sanji didn't want him to leave but zoro broke the kiss. Sanji kept a tight grip on zoro's shirt as he buried his face in the green haired boy's chest, so not to see him cry.

"It's not fair..." muttered sanji biting his lip to stop crying.

"I got to go." zoro pulled sanji off kissed his forehead then ran off, leaving sanji alone in the empty hallway felling empty himself.

Soon zoro reached the gym. Their he went up the stage steps and down to an office. Zoro signed before he walked to the room, their he saw mihawk reading some papers.

"Ah Roronoa, you're a bit late. Listen I need you to put the gym fund in the back safe ok." zoro was shocked a bit, but just did as he was told. Normally he would give the boy a cleaning task or...a perverted one. After zoro was done he came back to the office. Their he saw mihawk still fiddling with papers.

"So tell me, how does it feel to be a thief?" zoro's eyes widened by what the teacher just said.

"What...what the hell do you mean? I didn't steal anything!" zoro couldn't help blush out of anger at the situation. Mihawk got up from his desk and walked around zoro. Mihawk, once behind zoro, wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Zoro looked down glaring at the fact he hated to realize.

"Yes you did, there is 150 dollars missing from the fund that you just put away. But I won't find that out until latter. But I might be able to over look this is you agree to our little deal." mihawk traced zoro's neck with his finger in circular motions before he licked the opened skin with his tongue, waiting for the boys answer.

"What the hell are you talking about..." zoro's voice got smaller. He knew what mihawk meant but he couldn't face the truth.

"You know. I want you to sign up to be my personal assistant when the school year starts. I haven't seen you much this summer, I mean with you spending most of it with your friends...and that blond lover of yours." zoro toke a hard swallow, as the memory of sanji walking in on him with mihawk who had him bent over the desk. Zoro thanked god mihawk didn't notice him.

"You did break up with him right?" asked mihawk as a smirk crept onto his face. Zoro soon felt mihawks hand creep down his shirt to the him of his pants. Zoro flinched; he didn't want mihawk to do this today.

"I did...just like you asked, so knock it off." zoro grabbed mihawks hand to move it but mihawk didn't have time to play today. He spun zoro around and pinned him on one of the mats that were left over from gym. Their zoro lied on his stomach with mihawk holding one of his arms behind his back sitting on the boy. Zoro could just barely feel the already hard cock on his back.

"sorry but even if you refuse me I won't let you go this time..." mihawk lowed himself to lick zoro's ear, causing him to flinch."No this time I want to hear you scream. "Zoro could feel his heart racing. He knew normally mihawk wasn't a rough lover but when he wanted to be he would take the boy without any preparation at all. And zoro knew it would hurt.

"Come now, we can do this the easy way...if you're willing to agree." mihawk let go of zoro's arm and got off the boy. Zoro knew what he meant, mihawk liked to watch a show then join in at his own pace, and zoro hated it but knew it was better than being taken raw. Zoro flipped himself over on his back and slowly undid his pants. Zoro could feel his face was red. He hated to admit this but he felt embarrassed touching himself in front of someone else.

"Nice and slow Roronoa..." muttered mihawk as he licked his lips. Zoro gave a short glare. He then pulled down his pants, along with his boxers down to his knees; he knew how mihawk liked it...unfortunately.

Zoro then toke full hold of his member slowly moving his hands up and down. soon he moved one of his hands down to his balls fondling them as he started to skillfully roll his hand to his tip, then down his shaft. While mihawk just leaned against the desk enjoying the sight. Zoro went red as his breath quickened. As zoro sped up his pace he could but help feel the older man's gaze hit him like a knife.

"You know all you have to do is ask and I can help you out." offered mihawk as he gave the boy a smirk. Zoro went bright red he was starting to get turned on by the older man's stare, but zoro didn't want to give in. sanji word rang threw his ears. He stopped and quickly pulled up his pants before mihawk to take action. He stared at the boy, with his famous hawk-eye glare.

"No, I won't be your sex toy." zoro could hardly talk straight. He could never look sanji in the eyes if he didn't at least try to run from the man's hold. Zoro tried to quickly walk out of the room, but mihawk wasn't going to let him go. He grabbed both of zoro's arms and pulled them behind his back, as zoro turned his head he could see the man's glare, mihawk was going to have him one way or another.

"Let go of m-" mihawk had punched zoro stomach before he could finish his sentence. Zoro coughed. Mihawk moved fast, as he somehow, handcuffed zoro to his desk. Zoro looked up at the man.

"I gave you the option to behave but I guess that means you prefer it this way." mihawk lips curved a bit to show a half smirk.

Zoro panicked and tried to get the hand cuffs off but failed. Mihawk then placed himself in-between zoro's legs pulling them apart. Mihawk then violently kissed zoro practically forcing his tongue down his throat. Zoro felt mihawk hands slid past inside his boxers and grab hold of him.

He couldn't help but moan into the older man's mouth. Soon mihawk used his other hand to reach under zoro's shirt as he played with his nipples, without even breaking his kiss.

"aahhh..." zoro moaned as mihawk broke off their kiss, mihawk loved nothing more than hearing the calm boy fall victim to his touch. He then teasingly, licked the tip of zoro's dick, zoro moaned.

"what a nice sound but..." mihawk pulled his own hard cock out of his pants."I'm in the mood to hear your screams." mihawk then forced him way inside zoro. He screamed as he tightened his fists and squirmed under the man.

Zoro could feel the blood dripping from his hurt hole. Zoro hated it but his eyes water threatening tears. Mihawk licked the corner of zoro's eyes.

"No tears." smirked the older man, not yet wanting to break zoro. Mihawk then started moving violently in and out of the boy. Zoro moaned ever time he pushed himself deeper inside.

Mihawk was quiet big and it toke him little effort to find zoro's sweet spot. Mihawk then unbuttoned zoro's uniform shirt as he lowered his head to bite the boy's hard nipples, earning another scream from the boy. Mihawk smirked as he thrust the boy harder. Soon zoro realized he was hard himself, having his prostate hit with every thrust.

"If you want to cum you know what to do." whispered mihawk as he licked the boy's ear and soon moved down to his neck leaving visible marks on his neck.

"Pl...Ahh...please...please sensei...let me cum!" so soon as zoro said this mihawk toke his hard member in his hands and matched his strokes with his thrusts. Soon mihawk came filling up zoro making him fallow. Mihawk toke a step back, after he reminisced in the feeling of zoro's ass.

"Well wasn't that fun, mister thief?" mihawk smirked at the glaring student still panting. Mihawk released the cuffs restraining zoro, he soon fell.

"Feel free to clean yourself up in the locker room, lock up will ya I have a meeting." with that mihawk walk towards the door, he turned around before the door was closed.

"You're only mine Roronoa, I won't share you with that blond chief." with that he left zoro to clean and lock up. Zoro locked at the poodle of cum and blood and only laughed.

"looks like I might not be able to play this off as cleaning or putting away equipment, sanjis is goanna get mad again." zoro smiled at the situation, all as an attempt to cheer himself up at his hopeless situation.

~at the school store~

"Ok, it looks like your card only has your dorm number on it, other than that everything else it's blank. So I well put in a senior schedule..."Usopp drifted off as he up loaded the information onto aces card from his computer. Ace just leaned against the counter laughing at Luffy putting chop sticks in chopper mouth and nose.

"DAMN! Do you know how lucky you are? You have the highest quality room at the school and it says on your card that you don't have a room-mate!" ace just shrugged. Luffy, however, his smile faded to a frown. Chopper looked at his to ask what wrong but Luffy stood and walked over to ace before he could ask.

"Uh hey ace..." Luffy had his head down covering his eyes, his grabbed the bottom of aces shirt. Ace just looked at the boy emotionless.

"I know we just meet but since your living in the higher dorms can I live with you? I know it's a lot to ask but you see..." Luffys grip tightened and his teeth clenched as he tried to get the words out. Chopper and Usopp exchanged glances knowing very well why Luffy was asking this.

"You see I don't get along well with my room-mate, and I can't really take it, so please." Luffy was shaking as he looked up at the emotionless boy, eyes getting watery. Ace gave him a wide smile as he rubbed the boy's head.

"Sure I don't give a fuck, but as pay meant I hope you can help me know my way around this school." Luffy smiled as his new roommate rubbed his head.

"In that case, Luffy go ahead and show his to the higher up dorms. Oh and don't worry, since school doesn't start for a week and a half most of the snobs aren't back yet." Usopp then handed ace back his card while explaining this to Luffy. Luffy just nodded and soon Luffy led ace towards the dorms.

* * *

_**thanks for reading!**_


	4. deadly gift

**_READ WARNINGS IN FIRST CHAPTER! _****_enjoy! and PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

"here we are, this is the high level dorms." ace looked in wonder at the building luffy brought him to. luffy looked behind him as ace kept walking. ace turned to see the boy looking the other way.

"is everything ok luffy?" ace didn't sound to worried, more like curious. luffy snapped back and smiled.

"nah its nothing." luffy ran up to ace and hugged him, it toke ace off guard as he blushed a bit.

"thanks! I know we just met but you cant imagine how much this means to me?" ace felt a bit concerned at those words, but he just pulled the boy off.

"its fine, but tell me..." ace trailed off as he eyed the big and fancy building with thick, locked doors." how the fuck do we get in?" ace signed as he stared at the lock, that was in some level mocking him.

"your card I think works." luffy spoke bluntly as he pulled aces card out of his pocket, not even caring if ace didn't want the boys to put his hands in his pockets. ace blushed harder, but luffy didn't noticed. he toke aces card, smiled, then unlocked the door, then with out even looking at ace put the card back then looked at ace, still with his smile.

"their. now, to the top floor." luffy almost yelled this before he ran off to the room. ace signed as he followed, slowly and a bit regretting his decision to let the boy stay. but ace didn't care, he hated being completely alone.

his neighbor, angle, would always be nice and visit him to cheer him up or yell at him, when he knew deep down he needed it. finally he reached the top floor. as the elevator opened ace saw a angry luffy pulling, at the only door in the hall, but it didn't budge. ace signed as he walked over and unlocked the door. luffy tripped as her ran in the amazing room.

"wow!" ace looked at the room. as soon as you walk in their is a door to the left that leads to a gigantic bathroom. if you keep straight past the door you see a flat screen tv with a leather couch and table across from in. their was another door past the couch to the right that lead to a kitchen. the kitchen had a giant fridge and countertop, in the corner of the room were stairs that lead to a king size bed room. to the righty of the room was a balcony that had a hottube just out side the glass door.

"this is pretty cool, its a change in scenery compared to my house." ace spoke to himself as he threw his stuff on the soft king sized bed. he heard luffy run up the spiral stairs and slammed open his door. luffy had a wide smile and food in his arms, along with a leg of meat in his mouth.

"mum mhmmhh." ace couldn't understand him at all. luffy then swallowed the food he had in his mouth.

"this place is so cool! it way better then the lower level dorms!" ace smiled at the innocent boy. luffy then furiously ate the food in his hands then ran out to the balcony.

"awesome! I can see almost the entire campus!" luffy smiled as he looked around from the balcony. ace smiled, he thought luffy looked like a child.

"hey, why are you so nice even though it seems this stuff is normal to you?" luffy turned around as he asked ace. Luffys expression was blank. ace raised a eyebrow not sure what the boy meant by that. when ace asked what he meant luffy turned away from ace as he explained.

"well you rich, but most of the rich kids here are snobs that pick on the poor. so why are you so nice?" luffy turned back around to look at ace when he asked. ace smiled remembering his mother.

"because I was raised better then to pick on someone just because they are poor. I mean its not like we pick how much money we are born into, right? I should be a dick just because people aren't born into power or money, its not their fault, just like it not my fault I have money." ace smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. he toke a bit to much pride in the life lessons his mother taught him.

luffy smiled as he nodded in agreement. Luffys eyes then widened as if he just realized something. before ace could ask he went down stairs. after a few minutes ace came down to see what he was doing. ace saw that he was eating food while trying to talk on the phone, that ace didn't even notice was hanging on the wall. luffy then hung up and ran and flopped on the couch.

"well I see your making your self comfortable." ace then headed back to the kitchen to head up the stairs to his room. before he could get inside the kitchen door luffy came up and hugged him from behind. ace turned his head to look at the boy, ace hand was on the door knob and he had a blank emotion.

"wait, you cant go back up stairs yet!" luffy then pulled ace by his arm and sat him on the fluffy couch while luffy stood up in front of him.

"I still need to ask you..." luffy blushed as his voice disappeared. ace just watched him emotionless, and a bit not caring what he had to say. luffy then toke a breath and spoke again.

"w...what do...what do you want as payment?" luffy lowered his blushing face as he spoke. ace raised a eyebrow trying to figure luffy put.

"look I have no idea what you mean." ace stood up and walked past luffy when he was at the kitchen door he turned to luffy.

"I'm not even the one paying for this room, its my jackass father. I don't care if you stay or leave. I don't really like people, but I cant just kick you out. I was raised to help those when I can. so if you want to worry about 'payment' just make sure we don't run out of food." ace spoke emotionless, even though the words came from his heart. luffy was a bit shocked but smiled as ace went up stairs.

"oh, I normally just spend my days sleeping so keep it down." ace gave the boy a slight smile. as luffy smiled back. ace then went up stairs and flopped back on the fluffy bed.

ace thought about his mom, like he did most of his days. he smiled remembering how he admired his mom for being so nice. he recalled a night when a man and his daughters car had broken down in a storm. he mostly remembered how shocked he was to find a woman, that seemed to be wealth beyond imagination, let him in and even offered him a bed and food. ace even help him mother cook the food, he liked it when the man praised him for it. soon ace fell asleep.

"LUFFY NOCK IT OFF!" ace regained consciousness to only hear yelling, his eyes were still closed but he focused on the yelling.

"YOUR EATING TO MUCH! DONT TAKE ADVATAGE OF HIS KINDNESS!"

"YOUR ONE TO TALK, SHITTY COOK! COMING IN AND TAKING ADVATANGE OF THE KITCHEN!"

ace then opened his eyes slowly. he sat up and after hearing a few more screams thought he should head down stairs to see who else was here.

he walked down and saw sanji pulling food out of Luffys arms while zoro seemed to be drinking alcohol, which ace didn't care all that much. ace looked at them with his normal black expression. Luffys sweet dropped, as did sanji, and zoro just seemed to looked a bit worried. ace figured they wore scared he would call security or yell.

"don't look at me like I'm the devil." sanji and luffy then lowered their heads as they released their holds on one another. zoro just continued drinking.

"huh, did I miss something?" ace wondered what could be going threw their heads.

"your not mad I let them in?" asked luffy, ace noticed a shy blush creeping on his face.

"I don't see why I would." all three then shared a look of relief. sanji smiled as he pulled out a cigarette.

"in that case I say I make you a thanks you meal for allowing this idiot to live with you." sanji then started to cook while zoro just sat back on the dinning table chair, while luffy sat down across from him and hardly touched the plates of food in front of him. zoro then glared at ace as he walked more into the room, ace met his stare.

"tell me, why did you agree to let luffy stay?" asked zoro, serious as ever. luffy was shanking a bit and sanji stopped what he was doing to listen.

"he needed help." ace walked over and placed a hand on Luffys shoulder. "you said you were having problems with your roommate so if I could help, since I somehow ended up with this gigantic apartment, then I don't know why I wouldn't." ace smiled at luffy. zoro and sanji smiled and continued what they were doing. luffy just looked down then, to aces surprise, looked at the older boy with teary eyes.

"but you said you don't like people, so aren't I bothering you?" a tear flowed down Luffys cheek as he said this. zoro continued drinking, while sanji continued cooking. it seemed like they didn't think about luffy words that much. however ace frowned as luffy said this.

"well I don't like people..." as ace said this it seemed to catch the attention of zoro and sanji. luffy then bit his bottom lip.

"but its not like I don't like company, I mean if your worried about me not wanting you here then don't even think twice about it, I would want you going back to that old roommate of yours. so your always welcomed here." ace smiled hoping his words would make the boy feel better.

"ace!" luffy jumped up and hugged the man. ace blushed at this childish boy and hugged back. sanji and zoro exchanged glances.

"well here, consider this a welcome to the neighborhood, gift." zoro handed ace a box of assorted alcohol. ace pulled luffy off of him.

"well thanks...but alcohol doesn't go well with me." zoro and luffy both gave ace a curious look.

"why is that?" asked luffy. ace remembered, somewhat, what happed last time he drank. it was horrible and he regretted ever drinking that much.

"uh...its nothing. I just don't like the taste." zoro and luffy gave another questionable look as ace stepped back from their stares. suddenly sanji hit zoro on the back of his head.

"what the fuck was that for you shitty cook?" argued zoro.

"shut up damn marimo!" sanji then leaned over and whispered something to zoro. luffy just continued stuffing his face as ace looked to luffy for a answer.

"well were going to go its late." spoke sanji. ace then noticed how late he slept, it was already dark. sanji told them he left the food in the fridge, and they said goodbye as the to boys left, still arguing on their way out. it was just ace and luffy left saying goodbye in the living room.

"well, I think I will go on and get to bed." ace then stood up and started to evaluate the couch to see if it was a pull out. when he said it looked like a pull out mattress luffy laughed at him.

"theirs a smaller bed room next door." luffy smiled as he walked to the bathroom. as luffy opened the door ace noticed a door across from them. luffy opened it and reveled a small L shaped couch facing a TV, their was a curtain past that, when luffy opened it reveled a queen size bed. ace felt a bit stupid. luffy them flopped on the bed. ace smiled at the happy boy. they exchange their goodnights and ace left.

ace couldn't sleep after sleeping so long not to long ago. so he just did what he normally did, ace thought about his mother and his life. soon he started thinking about her death and made himself depressed. ace then snapped out of his thoughts to notice he was crying. he felt his cheeks only to notice he was crying for a while. ace noticed the liquor in the corner.

"well I'm sure I wouldn't attack luffy since he's a guy and out of sight." as ace spoke this to himself he opened the first bottle he could get his hands on and then chugged it like their was no tomorrow, after a few hours he went threw a bottle of wine, rum, and the last bottle was vodka. ace had moved from sad to angry to plain out loopy drunk. but just like ace feared he soon found himself unable to stay away from Luffys room.

"*hic* he he this well be fun." smirked ace as he opened the door to Luffys room, the lights were off.

* * *

_**^u^ well it ends here ;P**_


	5. poor luffy?

_**so warnings: RAPE, SEXUAL VIOLENCE, AND FOWL LANGUAGE! for those of you for it please review ^u^**_

* * *

ace walked into the dark room, the only light was the window that was covered up by light curtains. ace walked closer as he noticed the younger boy. ace noticed how he had a slight smile on his face. as a small amount of light showed the boys features he thought luffy looked even more cute with only the moon light to complement him. the sheets were covering him up to his neck while he laid on his side.

"hmm." luffy groaned in his sleep as he turned from his side to his stomach, pulling the covers down his chest revealing his neck. ace smirked at the, not intended, seduction. ace slowly leaned over and licked the boys neck.

luffy seemed to move his lips, as if he wore waking but his eyes didn't open. so ace continued to lick the boys neck. after a while he started sucking and leaving marks. ace then cupped Luffys cheeks, while he admired the boys face.

he then decided it was time for the fun to start and wanted luffy awake. he toke the boys lips and slowly pressed his own against the boys. luffy soon opened his eyes, he was more than shocked, luffy was horrified. he pushed ace off him.

"a...ace what are you doing?" luffy hated how this situation seemed to be. he hoped it could be explained, but he knew that even if he was given an excuse he wouldn't be able to believe it. ace then pulled the back of luffy head towards him and captured the smaller boys lips, again. luffy tried to push ace away, but ace only grabbed both of his wrist as the smaller boy pushed on his chest. ace broke the kiss then leaned into luffy ear.

"well you're a feisty one." luffy shuttered as he felt ace warm breath on his sensitive skin. ace then pinned Luffys wrists above his head. as ace sat on Luffys stomach, he looked down at the timid boy. ace felt a rush as his mind spun thinking about how neither one of them were getting sleep. suddenly ace saw how Luffys eyes went empty.

"would you prefer I play the sacred virgin? or I presume the helpless rape victim." luffy didn't show a bit of emotion. ace smirked.

"*hic* don't worry *hic* you wont be able to even think if I'm the one fucking that cute little ass of yours." as ace spoke he noticed how Luffys eyes seemed to widened as he spoke.

"wait are you drunk?" luffy gave a worried yet curious look at the man pinning him down. ace ignored him and pressed his lips, forcefully against Luffys, pushing his tongue into the others mouth. ace moved his tongue circling Luffys. ace then pushed his knee against Luffys pants feeling Luffys, slightly hard, cock.

luffy moaned in ace mouth as he did this. ace loved it when luffy did this, he circled the boys pants making luffy moan more. ace broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in its place. he noticed Luffys tinted cheeks, and luffy panting breath as he pulled away.

luffy looked away as ace stared at him. ace didn't move. luffy kept turning his head to look at ace only to turn it back in embarrassment. ace just watched, smirking at the boy.

"AHH!" luffy moaned as ace knead luffy crotch more vigorously. ace stared at luffy face. luffy shut his eyes tightly and tried to stop the moans from passing his lips, as he tried to hold back his voice ace noticed how his lips trembled. after awhile ace felt luffy was hard enough. he pulled the sheets off the bed and threw them on the floor.

he saw that luffy was still wearing his white long sleeved shirt and his black pants. ace held both of Luffys hands above his head with only one of his, while he used his other to slowly unbuttoned the boy. luffy gasped as ace pulled then off of luffy in a swift motion, his pants were now down to his ankles.

"a...ace..." ace dint listen when luffy spoke his name he just continued what he was doing. once Luffys pants were off ace admired the bulge starting to show in luffy boxers. ace smirked. ace then sucked on the outside of Luffys boxers, luffy flinched. luffy felt aces hot lips making him harder, he could barely feel the suction, but it was noticeable.

ace then stopped. luffy opened his eyes to see ace staring luffy straight in the face, eyes noticeable hungry with lust. luffy couldn't figure out why but as ace stared at him, and licked his lips, luffy felt his heart skip a beat. luffy quickly looked away and shut his eyes again, he tried to break the man grip but ace was stronger then luffy thought.

"now, now..." ace cooed as he brought his hand to luffy chin to make the shy boys eyes meet his.

"theirs no reason to be shy, I wont bite." with this ace meet Luffys sweet lips with his. ace felt as luffy squirmed under him. he smirked into their kiss. ace then pulled away, luffy was panting and gasping more. ace lowed himself again. he let go of Luffys hands, Luffys hands fell to his side, ace knew he didn't have the energy to put up a fight now. ace practically ripped off luffy buttoned shirt, he admired the boy.

"well now, aren't you a petite boy, even with your muscles you have you still seem all cute a weak." luffy felt shy by his words and tried to push his off but it was no good. ace then lick the smaller boys chest up to his nipples. ace sucked on the left while playing with the right. luffy moaned and squirmed under his touch. ace got irritated with the boys movements. ace stopped and looked at the boy.

luffy noticed how ace glared at him with eyes like a demons. ace then flipped luffy over on his stomach and pulled off his shirt, that was hanging on his arms. he used the shirt to tie Luffys arms together behind his back. luffy started to panic a bit. but even as he tried to fight back it was no use, ace was to strong. ace then wrapped arm around Luffys waist and pulled the boy up.

"well, don't you seem to be so disobedient? but I suggest you listen to me, unless you want hurt that is? lets start with something simple, keep this nice ass up for me, cutie." ace whispered in Luffys ear. luffy nodded as tears started to flow, luffy buried his head deeper in the bed. ace then pulled off Luffys underwear. luffy gasped as his hard manhood was released. ace smirked. he toke luffy hard cock in his hands and slowly started to stroke him up and down.

"gah!" luffy moaned as he felt himself being jerked off from the older boy. ace loved the sound of the boys moans as his hands twisted and pulled the smaller boy under him. ace felt the boys cock pulsate and twitch as he was ready to cum. ace let him.

"AAHHH...MMMMM!" ace felt a shiver go up his spine at hearing Luffys moan while he shot his cum all over aces hand and bed. luffy felt ashamed of cuming by aces hands. luffy buried his head even deeper, while he clung to the sheets. ace then spanked Luffys ass, luffy let out a gasping scream.

"I didn't say you could cum, looks like you might need to be trained better." luffy felt a shiver go up his spine, he knew those words. luffy then felt his body be flipped over again, he was on his back staring up at the man who was taking him.

"geez, if your crying now then what are you going to do when the fun happens?" ace had shoved a finger, violently inside Luffys ass. luffy screamed as tears filled his eyes. ace then toke his finger out, while he glared at the boy. luffy felt scared speechless by the older mans stare.

"tch" ace sucked his teeth before walking out of the room, leaving luffy all alone. he wondered if he was going to come back, ace did. luffy saw how he brought a bottle with him.

"now quit whining like a bitch!" ace then shoved his index finger back inside luffy. luffy help back his breath. it didn't hurt that much this time, ace had already covered his fingers by the time he was full inside luffy. he didn't take his finger out he just kept it all the way in, twisting and flailing about inside the boy. Luffys body flinched and spammed from the action. soon ace then added another finger inside and started pulling and thrusting the two in and out of the boys ass.

"a...ace!" luffy moaned aces name, and even though he didn't want this, and even hated to admit it, luffy loved the attention and the feeling the older man was making him feel. luffy was almost positive ace knew, by the way he was staring and smirking at Luffys tinted red face. luffy felt ace take his hand fully out from him. luffy stretched his neck to see what he was doing now.

ace toke off his shirt, luffy blushed. he was quiet fit and as Luffys eyes wandered the boys body he found himself soon staring at ace V line. aces pants were in the way, almost making luffy, he wanted to see more of ace. then, like a wish coming true ace fidgeted with his pants until his own manhood was released. luffy felt a bit shocked to see how much bigger the older boys was, and it must have showed on his face.

"*hic* well I'll take it your impressed?" luffy then felt incredibly shy, he turned his head. ace glared at the boy and forced him to look him in the eyes. luffy met his stare, ace smirked.

"better..." ace then captured Luffys lips, while this tongue slid past Luffys lips his other hand was coating himself with lotion and already lining up with Luffys ass. luffy felt ace tip at his entrance. luffy broke the kiss and buried his head as he wrapped his arms around the man, bracing himself. ace smirked and slowly pushed himself inside.

"AHH...A...ACE YOUR...AHH..YOUR BREAKING ME!" luffy screamed threw gritted teeth. ace smirked while he just continued to push himself inside the boy. when he was all the way inside he gave luffy a minute to get adjusted to the feel. it didn't take as long as ace thought until Luffys grip on his release. ace then moved slowly in and out of the boy, only taking a inch out at a time.

"aahhh..hhhaaaa...aahhh!" luffy let out a mirage of moans as ace picked up his speed. ace was starting to hit Luffys sweet spot making luffy arch his back. ace noticed how the boys dick started to get harder and more aroused as he rammed inside the boy. ace then pulled him self out. luffy opened his half closed eyes to what wasn't far from the devils smile.

ace pulled Luffys arm and flipped him violently on his stomach, back to the doggy position. ace pushed himself back inside, while pulling on Luffys arms behind his back. Luffys moans were becoming louder and sounding more like screams. ace soon came inside luffy after a few more thrusts.

luffy felt the hot sticky liquid fill his ass, luffy thought it was over, until ace pulled the boy so he was sitting up. they were still connected while luffy felt ace hands wrap around his stomach and waist pulling Luffys back closer to the mans chest. ace then licked Luffys neck causing him to shutter. ace then reached down to Luffys hard cock and started to jerk him, not long after he started thrusting up wards into him.

"you didn't cum yet, did you?" whispered ace. he heard how luffy was moaning every time he thrusts himself deeper inside the boy, filling him up with his warm cock. Luffys mind was beyond lost.

luffy felt with every thrust how it was like ace was pushing everything out of his mind filling it with only thoughts about the mans actions, and what perverted thoughts they were. luffy then realized he wanted to see ace face. luffy grabbed his leg and pulled it close to his chest while he turned himself on ace cock until they were face to face.

"pl...please...ahh...hurry...hurry and make me cum!" ace smirked as he gladly agreed ace watched Luffys lust filed face as he pushed himself inside the boy. hitting his sweet spot each time. ace then decided to play with luffy nipples. he lowered his self as he licked the boys left.

"STOOOPPP...AHH...IF...IF YOU...AHH...IF YOU DO THAT...THEN I'LL...AHHH...CUM!" luffy squirmed as ace then bit the boys hard nipple. he felt luffy squeeze him nicely then decide it was about time he let him cum. ace toke luffy member in his hand and matched his thrusts with his strokes. soon luffy screamed as he released all over ace chest.

as the boys walls wrapped ace nicely he soon came again. as they both slowly came down from their ecstasy high, luffy saw how ace was already half asleep while still inside of him. luffy slowly laid the boy down on the bed then pulled himself off the boy. almost as soon as aces head reached the pillow he was out.

"I'm to tired for a shower." luffy murmured to himself before he laid down. he looked at ace sleeping, luffy kissed the older man.

"yep, your drunk." luffy showed no emotion. he then smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping man and fell asleep on his chest. before luffy fell asleep the last thing he thought was how nice ace felt. luffy could vaguely remember a warm hand on his back before he was asleep.

* * *

I think this is my best work yet! so please REVIEW!


	6. luffys confession

_**thanks for reading! this is mostly about the outcome of last night. enjoy! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

ace woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the morning. he wasn't fully awake, his eyes were still closed. as he laid their motionless in the warm bed he opened his eyes slowly. light was shining, annoyingly, threw the curtains. ace could feel the hangover affects kicking in.

ace pulled up his arm to cover his eyes, suddenly he heard a low groan. ace froze, the few memories of last night were finally coming to him. with horror in his eyes, as if turning to see a ghost, ace forced his vision down at the boy next to him. Luffys one hand was wrapped lazily around ace, while he drooled on the pillow. ace was shocked, he didn't know what to do. In the brief moment of ideas of what to do ace considered running away, but he didn't want to wake luffy. ace saw how Luffys eyes opened slightly opened. ace was to shocked to say anything or move at all.

"hhhmmmm...I sleep good..." mumbled luffy as he sat up. with out realizing it as luffy sat up him and ace were face to face, they both blushed madly. luffy looked away while ace couldn't. he wanted to ask luffy about last night, since it was still a blur. but ace knew basically what happened. the air was a bit awkward until ace crawled over to luffy, he sat in front of the boy on the bed and bowed his head.

"luffy, I don't remember much of last night, but words couldn't describe how sorry I am! I didn't mean for it to happen I got a little drunk then-" aces apology was cut off by luffy kissing the man. as soon as luffy ended the kiss ace didn't know what to do. he sat their looking at the boys blushing, yet blank face. while ace just went bright red.

"I know you were drunk so its ok. to be honest I have had experience with this stuff so it didn't hurt that bad and..." luffy smiled at the man.

"its not like your not attractive and stuff, so don't worry about it." luffy smiled as he reassured ace that it was ok. ace was concerned, the one thing he could remember was the look in Luffys eyes. but then another thought filled aces head.

"w-was that a love con-confession?" ace averted his eyes, as he stuttered to ask. luffy looked down, his bangs were covering his eyes, but ace could see the boy was biting him lip. ace felt their was more to this then just rape.

"well..." luffy cut himself off when he heard the door open. ace and luffy stared at sanji and zoro as they walked in to see a necked half covered luffy and a shirtless ace. their was a moment of blank staring in silence, until sanji interrupted their stare down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO LUFFY, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" sanji ran over and kicked ace off the bed, sanji stole aces spot in front of luffy. luffy stared in horror as he saw ace fly. sanji put his hands on luffy shoulder, making luffy look at him.

"what did that rich asshole do to you?" sanji was serious. before luffy answered he saw zoro charge after the hurt ace.

"stop! its not like that!" luffy pleaded to zoro. ace has rubbing his head, that got a good kicking to it. luffy got off the bed, where zoro and sanji could see all of luffy. sanji then put the thin blanket on the bed around luffy as zoro and sanji lefty them alone.

"owww, that fucking hurt..." ace groaned at the pain, he could take a hit pretty well but not one completely out of the blue. luffy held the hand ace was using to rub the back of his head and held it tightly in his own. luffy toke a hard swallow.

"ace...do...do you want to be my boyfriend?" luffy blushed as he asked. ace toke a while to answer, he wasn't gay, hell the first time he knew he went all rapist when he drunk was when he attacked his old neighbor angle. she forgave him but ace could never forgive himself for taking her virginity, no matter how much she assured him that he was great.

"well I I'm not really gay, but I need to take responsibility for what I did and if this is what I have to do then yes!" ace hold Luffys hands in his own as he decided he would work to make this right with luffy, he would do anything to apologize to luffy. luffy smiled as he stood up helping ace up.

"will I guess we should go explain things to the others." stated luffy as he put on a fresh pair of pants and ran out to the connecting bathroom, pulling ace with him. ace couldn't help but smile a little at how happy the boy seemed to be, even thought he was just raped last night.

after luffy dragged ace to talk to the others luffy then explained how they were dating. sanji seemed a bit more worried then zoro, zoro just nodded and wished them the best. however sanji pulled luffy away and whispered something to him, ace and zoro couldn't hear.

"well I guess we will go, see you guys soon." said sanji as he toke a puff of his cigarette. sanji and zoro walked into the hallway and shut the door behind them.

"what did you tell him?" asked zoro, as he casually slid his hand to take hold of the blondes hand, holding it. sanji smiled.

"I just told him to be careful. he wont let us help him with the law thing, even though we know what's going on he still denies it, but maybe he can help, and as for the sex, I'm sure he's lying. something wasn't right with aces expression, and I doubt luffy would top. besides you saw how he acted. luffy probably had a crush on him from the time he let you hit the poor boy." sanji laughed as he insulted the green haired boy.

"it was your fault he got hit." joked zoro as he squeezed sanjis hand tighter. zoro then smiled at the situation, as did sanji. they both really loved these moment.

while they lasted.

~with ace and luffy~

"uh hey luffy?" ace had too ask luffy something's that have been bugging him about this situation. he sat on the couch next to luffy, who had his knees on the couch pulled up to his chest, as he buried his face in them. ace signed a bit.

"look-" before ace could say anything he was surprisingly cut off by a, clearly angry, kiss from the small boy. luffy broke off the kiss, showing ace a hatful glare.

"there's nothing more to talk about! I've decided that your my boyfriend, so that's that!" luffy practically sparkled with confidence. ace didn't really mind either way, he did care how his life played out anymore. but ace was a bit happy to be able to make it up to the boy, after aces...'accident' he was glad he could see the stupidly happy boy still happy.

"sure thing." agreed ace. luffy blushed at the man smiling at him. he turned his head as he squirmed next to ace, and little by little luffy found himself blushing madly, with his head turned so ace could only see his red ears, leaning on ace exposed chest. ace smiled at the boy. luffy reminded ace of a cat at this moment. ace wrapped his arms around luffy. luffy looked up at the boy showing a surprised look.

"what's wrong?" ace didn't think he did something wrong, he just put his arm around luffy. the boy turned his head so ace could only see the right side of him.

"its just...if I did this kind of thing with my past...uh lovers I should say, then they wouldn't put their arm around me. most would tell me to just sit on their laps until they felt like... having sex. but..." luffy snuggled closer to ace, pulling aces arm closer to his chest, enjoying the embrace.

"your not like that so its good to know." luffy smiled as he leaned up to kiss the man on his cheek. luffy smiled again.

"and none of them would let me kiss them...will, unless they told me to. I couldn't do anything I wanted I, more or less had to follow their orders." luffy just smiled. ace figured since luffy was opening up to him their was only so much he was going to say, if ace had any questions he would have to ask them himself, now or never.

"hey luffy. what's going on with you and your roommate?" ace had to know, he figured now was as good a time as any to ask. Luffys grip on aces arm tightened.

"will..." started luffy, it seemed like he was think about how to start this whole story. ace hugged luffy tighter as he gave the boy a smile, earning a smile back from the small boy.

"I guess it started out as a crush. then we became roommates, at first I was happy. I wasn't involved in his off campus life much but..." luffy grinned as he looked back at the good times.

"when he came home he paid attention to me. we then started having a sexual relationship. but I soon found out he was involved with some pretty bad stuff. when I found out, lets just say he got mad I found out then...he has some pretty harsh methods of punishment." ace understood what luffy meant, basically he was raped and tortured.

"but I was a idiot and I still loved him. but then I found out that he was sleeping with his boss, I think that's what he was to him. then I got upset with him. I confronted him but lets just say over the summer I was passed around quiet a bit as punishment. so its not like last night was anything new, will..." luffy stood up smiling in front of ace, his cheeks noticeably blushing more and more.

"you were probably more caring and gentle then I have had in a while." luffy, practically, leaped into aces arms as he nuzzled his head against aces chest. ace wrapped his arms around luffy and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry..." ace felt for the boy. but he smiled too. luffy gave a questionable, pouting look. luffy felt like he was being laughed at. ace picked up on the boys feeling and ace kissed his for head.

"don't worry about any of that. it doesn't matter now, I will never let you go threw something like that ever again. I will always try to keep you safe. ace placed his forehead against Luffys. luffy felt a huge weight lifted off his heart. ace saw the wide grin on Luffys face, followed by tears, ace hoped were of joy. ace laughed a bit.

"hey now, luffy, don't cry. your un-cute when you cry." ace placed a hand on luffy head and petted him caringly. luffy wiped away his tears then noticed the clock.

"oh ya I need to go to bed early, I need to finish preparing for school tomorrow." luffy jump off of aces lap. ace then remembered that school starts the day after tomorrow. ace then had a fun idea. he jumped up and hugged luffy from behind and kissed his neck. luffy couldn't help but blush.

"why don't we watch a movie then worry about that stuff tomorrow. consider this a party to our new relationship." luffy turned around and hugged ace. ace tightened his grip on the boy.

"I...I love you, ace." luffy didn't look ace in the eye he just buried his head in aces chest. ace smiled.

"I love you too, luffy." after that ace pulled Luffys chin up to face him, where their lips meet in a passionate kiss. soon after they flipped threw the channels and found a good movie. luffy cuddled next to ace then they both fell asleep in aces king size bed. luffy had never been happier.

* * *

_**thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**_


	7. out in the open

_**so thanks for reading, add favorites and stuff, you guys rule. so enjoy and please REVIEW/COMMENT!**_

* * *

the morning light shinned threw the opened curtain window. ace woke to the feeling of something warm on his chest. ace looked down at his new boyfriend. ace watched as the boy snored in his peaceful slumber. ace looked at the clock it was only 6:30. ace couldn't believe he woke up this early.

he figured after doing noting but sleeping for two months his body was telling him to get up and live more of life. luffy moaned as he shuffled his body closer to ace. ace could here luffy moan in his sleep. ace then felt Luffys hard cock rub against his leg.

"young, sensitive, and a bit of a pervert." mocked ace quietly. he figured he help the boy out. ace moved carefully from under the boy. feeling the man move luffy turned over on his back, lucky for ace. ace pulled off the covers. luffy went to bed hearing his boxers and a t-shirt, ace admired the cute pose luffy was in. luffy had a hand above his head and the other on his stomach, ace couldn't help but smirk at how innocent he looked, even though ace knew he wasn't _that_ innocent.

"mmm..." luffy moaned as he moved. ace then woke out of his thoughts and got down to the task at hand, the bulge in luffy pant. ace, easily, released luffy hard cock. luffy moaned again, but still seemed to be asleep. ace involuntarily licked his lips.

"now that I have a look, he's quiet big..." smirked ace, seeing as how he didn't remember much of their first time. ace licked Luffys tip, swirling his tongue around it. ace then sucked on the pulsating tip. soon he noticed luffy squirming, and gasping more. soon the boys eyes started opening. once ace noticed this he started to take more of luffy in his mouth, while still moving his tongue around Luffys sensitive tip.

"GAHH! a-ace!" luffy moaned as he was, some what, fully awake. ace then toke as much of luffy in his mouth as he could, skillfully sucking, while using his tongue to swirl around the shaft. luffy soon came when ace just started to move his head up and down at a steady pace.

"AACCEE!" luffy screamed his name, as he came inside aces mouth. ace knew he wouldn't like the taste of semen but hated doing laundry more, he swallowed all if it, and was carful not to let any get on the sheets. luffy looked around the big room to see if their was anything to help ace, since he just came in his mouth. ace then ruffled Luffys hair, to stop him from turning his head violently from left to right.

"well good morning cutie, I hope you sleeped well." smiled ace. luffy blushed at the affection, he was so happy to have someone nice to him, that was all his. he leaped into aces arms and buried his head in the mans chest, reminding ace of a child cuddling on his mother chest. ace petted the boys head affectionately.

"oh that right I need to go and ask usopp to help me with my registration!" luffy jumped up and ran out of the room. ace just laid back down in his bed for a moment.

'will...if anything this school is interesting. not more then a day and I got a boyfriend, and sanji and zoro called last night saying they were ok with me dating luffy, so now I even have some friends...' ace thought to himself. ace got up and walked over to his closet. he pulled out one of his new school uniforms.

the uniforms for the school was a black jacket, each collar a different color that represents a different grade. then black pants, most of the students were the pants with white long sleeved shirts as casual wear, like sanji, zoro, and luffy have warn to this point. ace was in the middle of pulling on his pants when luffy walked in on ace.

"ac-" luffy cut himself off when he saw ace in only his boxers holding his pants in his hands, luffy couldn't help but blush. he looked down as he finished talking.

"uh...we...we need to get going..." luffy stuttered more then he would have liked to. ace smirked, he thought luffy was quiet cute when he acted all shy. ace finished putting on his pants then went ands hugged luffy.

"your so cute!" ace then pulled Luffys chin up to capture his lips with his own. as ace broke the kiss off he walked past luffy to his dresser to pull out a white long sleeved shirt. luffy then went behind ace and wrapped his arms around aces waist.

"it kinda feels like were on a honeymoon, with all this lovey-dovey stuff. I'm so lucky!" laughed luffy. ace turned and passionately kissed the boy, then they heard the door open.

"SORRY FOR BARGING IN! ANYONE HOME?" yelled sanji. luffy and ace smiled at each other then walked down the steps then threw the kitchen to the living room. their they saw sanji in his school uniform.

"where's zoro?" wondered luffy. sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he answered.

"he said that mihawk wanted to see him, so he ditched me." sanji blew a angry puff after he answered. Luffys wondered what was going on, and ace felt that it was better not to ask. to him it seemed everyone at this school has a secret that's best kept hidden. ace still didn't know the hole truth with luffy and law.

"will any way lets go before the line gets to long." sanji toke another puff on his cigarette before putting it out in a small bag. sanji walked out then followed by ace and luffy. sanji showed ace the easiest way to the school store, their they saw a crowd of people in a line.

"damn it! it looks like were in for a long wait." complained sanji.

"luffy! sanji!" the boys turned around to see zoro with a orange haired girl that was waving at them. sanji then pushed past ace and luffy and ran towards the girl.

"NAMI-SWAN! I'VE MISSED YOU!" sanjis ran to the girl only to have his face meet with the sole of zoro's foot.

"nock it off you perverted cook!" glared zoro at him with a demons smile. sanji glared right back as he kicked zoro's leg out of his face. soon they were fighting. luffy just laughed as he waved to nami. nami walked over to them, wearing the same black jacket with a black shirt and a blue collar showing she was in the same grade as luffy.

"oh luffy who's your friend?" asked the orange haired girl.

"oh nami this is ace, I'm his new roommate. ace this is a friend of mine nami." introduced luffy. ace tried to say hi to the girl but before she could she turned and yelled at the two men fighting to knock it off, sanji did, then zoro followed.

"OI! YOU GUYS!" everyone looked to see usopp running out of the crowd to them. he tried to talk but was too out of breath. after a while he caught his breath.

"here...huh...I finished...huh... your schedules..." usopp spoke in-between pants. he then handed everyone, except ace their new student IDs.

"WHA...!" luffy looked at his card and wanted to scream. nami asked what's wrong, but luffy started to get teary eyed.

"my number changed this year! I'm now number 8!" luffy then, to everyone surprised, went and hugged himself around ace. the man just hugged him back, rubbing his back in a comforting way, keeping his straight face. nami and usopp looked a little surprised, but sanji whispered to them that they where dating. nami then yelled it out loud.

"YOUR DATING!?" nami then went and pulled luffy off of ace and glared at, the now confused, ace. nami eyed him while ace just gave a curious look.

"uh...is something wrong?" asked ace. nami then turned her head around and glared at luffy, she looked back at ace.

"have you ever been in a gay relationship? you don't seem gay." nami glared at ace. he could feel her eyes looking at every little move he made.

"will not really, but I have never been in a straight relationship either." everyone seemed to be shocked.

"wait, so Luffys is, not only your first boyfriend, but first person you ever dated?!" asked nami as everyone looked at the emotionless ace. stuff like that didn't matter to ace. even though he was asked out a lot in high school he never really like people so he turned them all down. the first person he ever slept with it was his old neighbor, and he considered that pretty much was rape.

"wait does that mean I'm the first person you ever slept with?" asked luffy with out thinking about what he was saying. zoro and sanji already knew but usopp and nami where dumb struck.

"ya and get this the guys in the highest quality suite at school." usopp told nami about aces situation. nami got a wide smirk.

"ok since we all got our schedules, thanks to usopp, I say we head over to aces house and celebrate a new school year! lets~ go~!" nami pulled usopp and luffy while zoro, sanji and ace just walked behind nami and the others. soon they reached the door and aced let them in, he didn't really say much because he didn't really care. nami and usopp where in awe at the size. ace just left to go to bed but nami stopped him before he could walk up the stairs.

"wait! you have some explaining!" nami smirked evilly as she pulled the taller man to the couch where the others were either sitting or standing.

"ok its question time! first question, lets start with some thing simple, how old are you?" nami asked. ace looked around as everyone stared at him as if they each wanted to ask a question of their own.

"I'm 18." answered ace. nami just nodded her head as she sat on the table right in front of ace.

"and how long have you been gay?" as nami asked everyone seemed to pay closer attention now.

"since I started going out with luffy. Its not like I was ever straight either, Luffys not only my first boyfriend he's also my first girlfriend, I should say." ace had his normal blank expression on while everyone else's eyes widened at the surprise. even luffy blushed hearing the news. namis jaw dropped.

"wait, luffy said you sleep together does that mean he was your first sex partner too?!" nami leaned closer to ace in anticipation for his answer. ace toke a moment.

"no, he's my second." ace said plainly. luffy was shocked, ace was pretty good in bed so luffy couldn't believe it.

"wow really?" usopp and the others seemed curious now. ace looked at luffy, wondering if he should tell them the truth of their first time.

"should I tell them luffy?" ace asked plainly. luffy was a bit surprised but he trusted them, and he figured this would be a good time to get the stuff about law out in the open. luffy nodded in agreement.

"tell us what?" asked sanji. ace then explained how he gets when he's drunk, and how his first time was basically the same but with a girl. the others were shocked. everyone was mad at zoro for leaving the booze with him in the first place.

* * *

_**well I'm gonna stop the story here but a next chapter well be out soon, k!**_


End file.
